Live or Die
by daidai22
Summary: When the world ends, can the group survive? Who will die?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but some characters.**

**Marie rubbed her temples as she slumped in the chair she was sitting in,"I need some chocolate pronto." She unbuttoned her air force training uniform and relaxed against the chair, as she got comfortable, her phone started to ring. She wrestled the phone in her pocket trying to retrieve it, she looked at the screen to see that her best friend and cousin, Nirvana Snow;Snow for short,was calling. She quickly slid the answer bar across the screen,"Hey what's up?"**

**"Yo Marie, some shit is going down man!" Nirvana panted through the phone.**

**"Snow, calm down. What are you talking about?" There was a short silence that fell between them," Just grab your shit and them swords. Cause they're gonna be in use. Now hurry!" Nirvana hung up the phone and Marie sat there still for awhile, contemplating on what could be happening out there to make Nirvana freakout.**

**Marie did as she said and grabbed her swords from her display she placed them in, and grabbed her book bag and headed out the door. Marie ran to her car and drove off to Nirvana's apartment, on the way, she saw police racing to different areas of the city. Once she got to Nirvana's apartment, she ran quickly up the 3 flights of stairs and knocked on her door.**

**Nirvana opened the door, the panic in her eyes were evident; she abruptly pulled Marie into her apartment and closed the door shut,"What took you so long man?"**

**"Police were everywhere." Nirvana started to pace around the room, making Marie uncomfortable,"Snow what's going on?" She stopped in her tracks,"I can't believe this is happening." Nirvana said outloud to herself."What?"**

**" There are fucking dead people walking around man." Marie raised her eyebrow at her in disbelief,"Stop playing."**

**"I'm dead serious man, i seen it with my own two eyes while I was dropping off a painting!" Nirvana combed back her lilac dreads with her hands,"Dude i was watching the news and the same story kept coming up,'People attacking and killing other people' this shit is real."**

**Marie sat down on Nirvana's couch and placed her head into her hands, but immediately shot up," I gotta call Drew."**

**Marie pulled out her phone and called him,"Drew, you know where Snow lives right?" She glanced at Nirvana,"Good, bring anything you can and come over here, Now!" Marie hung up her phone and looked at Nirvana again; her body was shaking and her chest was moving up and down rapidly, as if she was going to have a panic attack. Marie shot up from the couch and went over to her aid; shocked at how Nirvana was behaving, she'd never been this vulnerable to Marie and it surprised the hell out of her.**

**Marie soothingly rubbed Nirvana's back attempting to calm her down, her breathing finally steadied and they both sat on the couch. Nirvana pulled our her cellphone and called her mom but got no answer," Mother please answer the phone, this is a life or death situation. Please call me back as soon as you can!" Marie followed in Nirvana's foot steps and called her mom as well, the phone rang and rang but she didn't answer," Mom call me back as soon as you can, it's very important." Marie and Nirvana glanced at each other knowingly, tears began to run down Nirvana's face. Marie being the tough hearted person couldn't shed a tear but deep down she wanted to.**

**Suddenly, there were rapid knocks coming from the door, Marie ran to it and peeped out the peep hole. Drew was standing there waiting impatiently for someone to answer the door. Marie swung the door open and quickly went inside,"Took you long enough." A bag was swung over his shoulder and he stood in front of the tv,"Did you see anything out there?" Marie questioned Drew. He sighed," People are everywhere trying to get out of here. Fucking police doesn't care anymore. If we call them right now, we won't get an answer." Nirvana huffed and combed her hair back,"This is some bullshit man." "Well we can't stay here in freaking Kentucky." "We can't follow everyone else. You know bad shit happens when you follow the crowd." Nirvana protested. "Let's just wait until everything cools down." Drew suggested. Nirvana nodded and Marie went into Nirvana's kitchen to grab a juice box.**

**As night began to fall, Nirvana was laid out on the couch half asleep, Marie was sleeping in the recliner and Drew was sprawled out on the floor. Out of nowhere, gunshots echoed outside of Nirvana's apartment. The three of them shot up from their positions and glanced at one another; people were screaming, Nirvana looked out the window, a girl was running away from a group of stumbling people. Marie joined Nirvana peeping out the window,"We gotta help her." "Hell nah, are you crazy man!?" "What if that was you?" Nirvana glared at her and rolled her eyes,"Fine." Nirvana grabbed a knife from her cabinet drawer and Marie grabbed her swords,"I'm coming too." Drew insisted,"Nah man, someone has to watch my apartment." Marie and Nirvana went out the door and left Drew behind. They ran down the stairs and rushed to the group of walking people, as soon as they got to them, they had already bum rushed the girl and she was devoured by the people.**

**Marie and Nirvana stared at the scene, frightened at what they were seeing; they glanced at each other knowingly and ran back to the apartment. They went through the door and quickly closed it behind them,"What happened, where's the girl?" The girls looked at each other and Marie stepped forward,"We were too late." "We need to get the hell outta here." Nirvana shook her head,"I don't know man, what if people are still trying to leave and we get stuck in the middle of this shit." Marie faced her,"We won't know till we try."**

**Nirvana swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head, Marie looked to Drew and Nirvana,"Let's do this."**


	2. Chapter 2

****I own nothing but some characters.****

**Chapter 2 **

**All three of them went into Nirvana's room and went into her closet full of stuff,"The only time your closet full of shit comes in handy," Marie commented. **

**Nirvana glared at her,"Bitch shut the fuck up." **

**They all rummaged through her closet, trying to find bags big enough to carry a few things. Marie pulled out a black leather backpack, Nirvana reached for her handy dandy brown leather satchel and Drew held on to the one he came with,"You guys good?" **

**Marie questioned, Drew and Nirvana nodded their heads in unison and they exited from the closet. Nirvana grabbed all of her needy products and stuffed them in her satchel; they all went back into the kitchen, Marie stuffed her bag with food and drinks. lastly, Drew placed whatever he could into his bag and they left out of Nirvana's apartment.**

**They all made sure they were quiet so they wouldn't attract those walking dead people who ate the helpless woman. Nirvana got into her car as quietly as she could, before she closed her door, she made sure Marie and Drew were in there's. Drew nodded his head towards Marie and Nirvana; they all closed their doors at the same time and quickly started their cars. Drew took off first since he knew where they would be heading off too. **

**As they drove, they saw that cars were left abandoned all over the was no one in sight. Marie grabbed her phone as it rung and answered it,"Dude, there is no one out here. Just to think, this shit happened just a couple of hours ago and people are already gone."**

**Nirvana sighed in realization. "So far we're the lucky ones."**

**"****We need to hurry up and get the fuck outta here man."**

**"****Where we gonna go, are goal is to get out of town, but where we trying to go after we get out of here."**

**There was a short pause."Fucking Canada man."**

**"****Canada? What, Snow get serious." **

**"****I'm dead serious man, been wanting to go there anyways ever since I found out marijuana was legal there."**

**Marie gave her a look through the phone that only her and Nirvana knew too well."**

**I don't know let me talk to Drew."**

**"****Watch him agree with me." Marie shook her head and ended the call; shortly calling Drew,"Drew, Snow says Canada is where we should try going." **

**"It's far as hell, but seems like a good idea." Marie looked through the phone in disbelief,"Whatever, whats the best way to get there?"**

**"Uuuh probably on highway 75."**

**"Alright show us the way Moses." **


	3. Chapter 3

p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strongspan class="yiv4771616761" style="white-space: pre-wrap;"i own nothing but some characters./span/strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1418178464827_21589" style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strongspan id="yui_3_16_0_1_1418178464827_23408" class="yiv4771616761" style="white-space: pre-wrap;"spanChapter 3/strong/p  
>p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1418178464827_21587" style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1418178464827_21585" style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong A few weeks have gone by and things had gotten worse; everywhere they went dead people were roaming around. By now they had gotten use to the dead being around, but it was still new to them. They hadn't fully escaped Hopkinsville,Kentucky but, they were getting close to the Indiana parked her car close to an abandoned store that appeared run down in a stranded city covered in nothing but trees. Nirvana got out of her car and so did Drew,"This store is pretty big, would you guys be comfortable splittin' up?" Marie questioned.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong "Hell yeah, been tired of third wheelin' y'all." Marie sneered her nose up at Nirvana and flicked her off playfully. Nirvana returned the gesture and walked off into the building. Marie and Drew entered into the building as well, before splitting up.strong/p  
>p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1418178464827_23402" style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1418178464827_23400" style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong Nirvana had already scurried off into the store being the scavenger that she is. She searched her area high and low for important supplies, but it seemed like everyone before had wiped it out clean. As she steadily paced down the isles, she had finally came across a shelf full of health supplies and hygiene products,"Fuckin finally man." She opened up her bag and casually placed the items in her satchel. strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1418178464827_23410" style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong As she scanned through the bottom row, something on the ground caught her attention; it was a long black arrow. She picked it up and kept it in her hand while she continued to gather supplies. Finally, she stuffed the last important item in her satchel. She turned to get up from the ground, but was surprised at the sight before her,"Yo man, you should really put that down, i'm just trying to scavenge some shit."strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong A tall muscular white man with short shaggy brown hair and squinty blue eyes was pointing a crossbow at her. They both stayed still, until Nirvana realized she probably had one of his bows in her hand, she looked to the bow then him," Oh this must be your bow…"strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong She handed it out to him,"My bad." He snatched it from her hand, and she glared him down,"Aye you didn't have to snatch that. I could've easily shoved that thing up your ass-" she was about to go off a lot more but was interrupted by the voice from her walkie talkie,"Snow, you good?" strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strongStill glaring at the redneck she detached the walkie talkie from the hem of her black leather pants and held it by her mouth,"Yeah, I'm coming." She hooked the walkie talkie back on her hip and turned around to walk off,"Wait. You have a group?"strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong "Nirvana turned to him and sneered her nose,"What does it matter to you asshole?" strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong"Look, i'm willing to help y'all out. I don't have this crossbow for nunthin'" She glanced at him determining if she would be comfortable around him, she loved and respected all people, but southern white guys really got under her skin, but he seemed different,"Nirvana Snow, but call me Snow."strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong "Daryl Dixon." strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong Nirvana turned back around again and walked out of the store with Daryl trailing behind her," Yo guys, this is Daryl, he knows how to work a bow, tried to kill me over an arrow. I was gonna leave him behind but Jah Rastafari told me otherwise."Nirvana glared at a giggling Marie ."strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong "Why you laughing fool?"strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong "You were sent in there for supplies and you come out with a guy. How you do that?"strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong "I got it like that." Snow said laughing too.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong "Well I'm Drew and this is Marie. Welcome to the group."strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong Daryl and Drew shook hands and he nodded at Marie,"If we're tryin' to get somewhere, now would be the best time to go before walkers start roam in'." strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong"Walkers?" Marie questioned. strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong"That's what you call em'?" Nirvana asked,"Can't you hear?" strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strongNirvana cocked her head ready to charge at Daryl, but Marie stepped in front of her before she could do anything,"He's right about the walker thing. We need to get moving." Drew agreed. Racing to their cars, on que, walkers started to pop out from the forest. Marie jumped into her car and turned on the engine,"Where did yesterday go?" Marie sorrowfully watched out the window as they drove by the walkers. strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1418178464827_23412" style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong As they kept driving, they finally found a small store three miles from the store before. Marie got out of her car and walked beside Drew as they walked towards the store,"Snow's gonna end up finding another guy in there,"She glanced at Drew and shook their heads,"You know what I'm mad about? We've been looking for food and I have yet to see any jerky. I could survive off that, but won't get a chance to." strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong"Marie, let that go. We talked about this before. No jerky." strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strongDrew protested laughing. Marie quickly stops and froze where she was,"Everyone get down and stay quiet."strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong The rest follows her lead and finally hears the moaning of walkers, but that's not the sound that worries them. There's another pair of footsteps that seem too fast for a walker. "Who the hell is that man?!" Nirvana panicked.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong "We should take the person by surprise since they don't know we're here probably." Drew insisted. strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong "No, we're not. Guys, dead people are eating us. We got enough problems, besides what if this person has a bigger group around. Then we'll have the dead and living on our ass. We need to at least talk to him. Need to make sure he's not—"strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong "Move out the way!"Drew yells as a walker is in front of the girls, but before it could attack them, Nirvana quickly grabs her machete and sacks it aside of its head,causing it to collapse to the ground "Are you okay?!"strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong Drew looks over Marie then calms down when he sees that she's fine. Marie starts wondering why he got so concerned, but she let it go "Yeah,I'm-" strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong BANG! strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strongA loud gun shot goes off in the air and the group glances at each other questionably as walkers scurried faster from the woods and towards them," Who the hell?" strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong "Who the fuck did that?!" Nirvana asked with rage.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong"Someone's gonna get beat." Drew argued. strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong"We need to find out who's tryin' to get us killed." Daryl states as he shoots one of his arrows into a walkers head as Marie cuts a walkers head in half. One waltzed itself behind her, trying to grab at her, fortunately Drew pushes her out of the way and drives his war hammer through its head.strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" p  
>p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1418178464827_23414" style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strongMarie turns to see where Nirvana was,"Snow's being a show off." Nirvana took out 5 walkers that were surrounding her, but didn't notice one crawling at her feet,"Snow!"strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strong Nirvana looked ahead of her, before she could react to the walker at her feet, an arrow shot through it's head and left it limp. strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strongNirvana looked towards Daryl as he walked back over to the group; together they took out about 20 or so walkers. Nirvana looked around at the dead walkers surrounding them," We need to beat someone's ass for this." strong/p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;" p  
>p style="color: #000000; font-family: Helvetica; margin: 0px; font-size: 12px;"strongAfter searching for the guy and picking the store clean, there was no supplies left and the guy had gotten away.strong/p 


End file.
